


No, You Get Over Here

by CounterbalanceART



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterbalanceART/pseuds/CounterbalanceART
Summary: The hand may be cold, but Scorp should do himself a favour and grab it... unless he wants to get his ass frostbitten.





	No, You Get Over Here

**Author's Note:**

> **Sorry, the image is too wide for this site, please, use the horizontal scrolling option available below or, even better, open it with your browser.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My DeaviantArt gallery, in case you prefer to see everything there](https://www.deviantart.com/counterbalanceart)  
> [My Tumblr (basically, my art blog)](https://counterbalanceart.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/CounterbalART)


End file.
